Legacy Tales
by fangirlxfantasies
Summary: Random stories from the life of the Legacy boys.
1. Stranger Danger

**_We don't claim ownership and stuff. _**

_A/n from Kirbey: Yeah I kinda lazed out for a while so we haven't published anything. BUT now I forced myself to do something and we should start updating regularly again...if anyone cares. Hope you enjoy the first part of the first tale._

**A/n from Jessica: ok so bare with us if u dont like this but this a story where ted and cody literally act like children. ooh ooh! kinda like tht episode of raw where they had a ted vs cody vs john match and they fought and Randy had to play daddy-it's like that.**

* * *

"Please?" Cody Rhodes begged, "I promise I'll listen to Ted and follow all the rules!"

Randy Orton looked back and forth between the pleading faces. Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes had been begging him for weeks to let them go out to a club alone together. Although Cody and Ted had been out alone many times before, Randy was very wary of the particular club they wanted to go to. Randy's boys belonged to him and only him, but others seemed to forget that and often tried to put their grubby hands on what was his.

"Yeah!" agreed Ted, "I'll follow the rules too!"

Randy sighed, "Ok fine, you can go."

"YES!" Cody jumped up in joy.

"Do I need to go over the rules with you one more time?" Randy eyed the two, hoping he'd made the right decision.

"NO!" Ted said, ready to walk out of the room and get to the club.

Randy grabbed Ted's arm and turned him back around. "I think I'd feel better if you heard them one more time."

Ted rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch across from Randy. Cody slid next to Ted, just happy Randy was letting them go.

Randy cleared his throat ready to begin, "Number One: Never talk to a stranger."

Ted groaned slumping into the seat.

"Two: Never take candy or other gifts from a stranger….That includes video games Cody," Cody flinched at being singled out. "Number three: Never ever go anywhere with a stranger. Four: Don't keep secrets from me-especially if someone asks you to. Five: Your body is your own personal property and nobody else's business… except mine… especially the private parts. And most important use common sense, please."

Ted sighed, "Ok so we can go now?" Ted stood grabbing Cody's hand and pulling him to his feet.

Randy stood, "Be careful," he walked up to his boys, and placed a quick kiss to each of their lips. "Hold Ted's hand if you go through a big crowd, ok Cody?"

Cody nodded trailing out of the room behind Ted.

"But Teeeeeeedddddy!!!" Cody pleaded hanging on to Ted's arm.

"I'm just going to get a drink- you don't have to come with me." Ted pushed Cody away yet again.

"But Randy said to stay together!" Cody tried again.

"Really?" Said Ted, "I don't remember him saying that with the rules Cody."

Cody paused thinking, "Oh… Yeah but still-!"

"It's ok Cody I'll be right back. I'll even bring you a drink." Ted finally pried himself out of Cody's grip.

Cody sat alone in silence sipping his Appletini. He glanced around, looking at the many strangers who surrounded him.

Cody felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around, "Ted you were gone for forever!! Oh…" He turned around to face someone who wasn't Ted.

"Hey," Batista cooed, "you alone tonight Cody?"

"Uhhhhhh…well…uhm…" Cody stuttered. He slid out of the seat he was in, and took off to the bar where Ted was. "TED I-!!" Cody stopped now that he noticed what Ted was doing. Cody gasped immediately pulling out his cell phone.

"RANDY! RANDY!" Cody shouted into the phone.

"What Cody?!" Randy panicked- every horrible possibility running through his head. "Where's Ted?"

"TedleftmeatthetableandthenthebigguytriedtotalktomeandthenIfoundtedandhestalkingtoascarystranger!!" Cody explained quickly.

"Cody talk cohesively. Now what did Teddy do?" Randy really began to worry after hearing Cody's panic.

"HE'S TALKING TO THE BIG SCARY GUY BALD GUY!" Cody finally said slowly.

"Is that it?" Randy sighed in relief that Ted hadn't been hurt or worse.

"Yeah... but I think the guy wants to touch his private parts and you said-!" Cody confided in Randy.

"I know what I said. Put Ted on the phone." Randy said, still relieved but now angry Ted wasn't following his rules.

Cody tapped Ted on the shoulder interrupting his conversation, "Randy wants you." Cody smirked pushing the phone to Ted.

"I'm busy!" Ted pushed the phone away. "Go back to the table."

Cody shrugged, "Ted said he's busy, so go back to the table."

Randy began to get really irritated with Ted, "Well tell him I said get his ass on the phone, _now_."

Cody shoved the phone back at Ted, "he says get your ass on the phone _now_." Cody tried to imitate Randy's voice.

Ted rolled his eyes, "Hello? Yes. Yeah bu-…I know. Ok. OK!" Ted slammed the phone shut and threw it back at Cody. "Come on we have to go home thanks to you!" Ted turned back towards the stranger he had been talking to. "Bye Glen." Ted grabbed Cody's hand roughly and led him out of the club towards the car.

"Are you mad at me Ted?" Cody asked.

"Hell yeah I'm mad at you. You tattled and Randy's pissed!" Ted yelled at Cody. "I'm not talking to you anymore." Ted started the car and began driving.

"But Ted!" Cody pleaded.

"Oh wait is that the wind I hear?" Ted explained, trying to pretend like he didn't hear Cody. "Oh..no that's just SOMEONE I'M NOT TALKING TO." They rode the rest of the way in silence.

"When we go in here back me up ok? You already snitched on me and I don't need to get in anymore trouble." Ted told Cody as they rode up the elevator to Randy's room.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Cody spat back.

Ted didn't answer, remembering his campaign not to talk to his lover. They walked into the room in silence and were greeted by a seething Orton.

"I'm sorry Randy -it won't happen again. I just thought since I was in public, and people were around it didn't matter." Ted broke down as soon as he looked into Randy's angry eyes.

"Was the rule don't talk to strangers but in public it's ok?" Randy asked. Ted shook his head. "Ok just making sure. You're lucky Cody called me and told me what was happening." Ted shot Cody a dirty look. "Don't be mad at him- you're the one trying to get yourself hurt."

"Yeah, don't be mad at me," Cody smirked at Ted. "Randy! He won't even talk to me right now!"

Randy kept his attention to Ted, "Teddy, apologize to Cody."

Cody moved closer to Ted's face. Ted mumbled a half-hearted apology.

"Teddy," Randy warned.

"I'm sorry!" Ted said sounding sincere.

"Apology accepted!" Cody exclaimed. Ted moved in close to Cody's face and pressed their lips together passionately.

"Good," said Randy satisfied. "Now back to the issue at hand. Do you all know all the tricks people can use to lure adorable guys like you into bed?" Cody and Ted both shook their heads. "Well…"

Cody stared straight ahead wide eyed. "They really do that?"

Randy nodded, "yup."

"Even the thing with the big white van and the starbursts?" Cody asked in awe.

"Yeah Cody, so you have to listen to my rules next time ok?" Randy asked. Cody nodded in agreement. Ted continued to stare ahead. "You promise Teddy?"

"He wanted to fuck me?!" Ted's jaw dropped.

Randy sighed, "Yes Ted, he probably wanted to have sex with you."

"Oh," Ted snapped out of his trance. "Well yeah I'll follow the rules."

"Good," Randy said. "So, it's still early you guys want to go do something?"

"Can we go to a club?" Cody asked hopefully.

"We just left from a club," Ted reminded Cody.

"But, I want to go again…With Randy!" He added.

Randy chuckled, "Ok we'll go to a club... but a different club I don't trust that one you went to earlier."

The three loaded into Randy's car, all ready to have fun for the night. "Can I play my CD?" Cody asked, he had called shotgun and enjoyed playing DJ.

"No!" barked Ted from the back knowing exactly which song Cody was going to play.

"Go ahead," Randy overrode Ted's authority.

Cody slipped the CD into the player and skipped to track 7. _One, two, three. Not only you and me. Got 180 degrees, and I'm caught in between._ The annoying voice crooned over the speakers.

"Oh no," Ted groaned.

"_Getting down with 3 p, everybody loves ohhhh_....Cody sang loudly, muffling Ted's groans.

Cody continued to repeat the song all the way to the club.

"Let's go over there Ted!" Cody tugged at Ted's sleeve pointing to a cove of comfy looking chairs. "I don't like this song- besides I'm tired!"

Ted looked at Randy for approval not wanting to cause any more trouble. Randy nodded giving them the go ahead.

Cody pulled Ted the whole way to the seats, only to be greeted by a dark haired scruffy man. "Oh, sorry," Cody mumbled not wanting to interrupt whatever CM Punk was doing.

"No you're fine," Punk responded, his voice was gruff yet somehow calming. "You two can sit here too."

Cody began to pull away, but was stopped by Ted. "Come on Cody don't be a baby. We can sit here without talking to him."

Punk laughed, "Come on Cody, Ted, you think I'd hurt you?"

"No, we can sit here" Cody said nervously, trying to prove how tough he was to Ted.

"Good," Punk told them. "Hey, Cody I've heard you have a bit of a thing for comics?"

Cody jumped up and down ecstatic that he had found someone who actually shared his passion. "I do! I love all kinds of comics!"

Punk laughed again, "Have you seen the new spider-man comic book?"

"Psh, of course! I got it the day it came out!" Cody was very passionate about his literature.

"No! Not that one. The other new one- the one that hasn't come out in stores yet!" Punk fished for a lie.

"What? You have that!?" Cody's eyes lit up.

"It's out in the parking lot in my hummer. Wanna come see?' Punk offered.

"Yeah, of course!" Cody agreed quickly.

Ted pulled at Cody's arm leading him out of earshot of the man, "Cody what are you doing? What about the rules?"

"He's not a stranger- it's CM Punk!" Cody protested.

"But we still don't really _know_ him." Ted said.

Cody shrugged, "But that doesn't make him a _stranger_."

"But what about the rule Randy told us about not excepting gifts?" Ted asked.

Cody rolled his eyes picking up Ted's habit. "He said don't take video games- he didn't say anything about taking comics."

"Cody! I'm going to tell Randy if you go with him!" Ted warned.

"I thought you said snitches were bitches?" Cody argued.

"I did but-"Ted started not really finding a good comeback.

"Ted it's the new _Spider-man_ comic!" Cody explained. "Just sit here and wait. I'll be right back."

Cody followed Punk through the crowd closely. Ted sat on the couch and waited for Cody's return.


	2. Uh oh

**A/n from Jessica: ummm...ok, *figets b/c im embarrassed* i uh-accidently posted the wrong chapter 2...apparently what i posted was chapter 3...so uhh...MY BAD!**

**Disclaimer: i own no one!**

**

* * *

**

"Teddy I've been looking for you guys," Randy's eyes scanned Ted's face as he noticed his tear filled eyes. "Hey Teddy what's wrong?" Ted gulped and shook his head as Randy eased down next to him and wrapped an arm around Ted's shoulders gingerly. Randy looked over the area, "Teddy where's Cody? Did you guys get in another fight?"  
Ted shook his head no, still fighting back tears. He was positive he would be in trouble if he told Randy he had let Cody go off alone, and he had promised Cody he wouldn't tell. But on the other hand Cody had been gone for more than half an hour and Ted was worried.  
"Ted?" Randy was beginning to suspect something was really wrong. "Teddy you have to tell me where Cody went. Is something wrong with Cody?"  
Ted shrugged and continued to avoid Randy's eyes. Randy grabbed Ted's chin gently with his hand, and turned his head until their eyes met. "Ted, you're making me angry- just tell me what's going on before..." Randy trailed off it would be wrong to threaten Ted just because he was worried about Cody. Randy took a deep breath to clam himself, kneeled next to Ted's chair so they were face to face. "Ted, please tell me where Cody is. I promise you won't get in trouble, just tell me where he is so I can go check on him, please."  
Ted sniffled a little, "You promise I won't be in trouble?"  
"Yes, Teddy where did Cody go?" Randy tried not to show his panic.  
"He went out to CM Punk's hummer to get a comic book," Ted finally confessed.  
"What?" Randy growled standing. "How long have they been gone?"  
"Uhm, around 45 minutes." Ted whimpered, afraid of the full wrath of the viper.  
"Goddammit," Randy grabbed Ted roughly by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "We have to go get him Ted- let's go, hurry up."  
Ted trailed behind Randy listening to his angry rambling about how many times he had repeatedly told them not to mess with people they didn't know. "And you Ted! You weren't even going to tell me! Ted, the more time we waste the closer Cody is to getting raped or killed. I swear to god that mother fucker better not have laid one greasy finger on him or I might…" Randy continued his rant as they walked out the club and into the cool air of night.

* * *

45 Minutes Earlier

"There goes my car, it should be sitting in the backseat," Punk clicked the unlock button on his key.  
Cody quickly opened the door scanning the back seat, "Hey, um, Phil I don't see it."  
Punk plastered on a faux confused look. "Really? It should be there, try looking under the seats."  
Cody nodded and crawled into the car, rifling through papers that littered the floor.  
Punk sauntered around to the front of the car and sat in the driver's seat. "Did you find it yet?"  
"No," Cody called his head still buried between the seats.  
"Keep looking," Punk closed his door and inserted his key into the ignition.  
Cody finally sat up holding a thin brown package, "Is this it?"  
Punk glanced in his rearview mirror, "Yeah that's it. Just close the door we can sit in here while you read it, we wouldn't want to take it in and get it messed up or anything."  
Cody obeyed quickly slamming the door shut and tearing open the package. As soon as Punk saw the door was closed, he turned the key and began pulling forward.  
"Hey what the hell Phil!" Cody called from the back seat. "This is not the new Spider-man; this is from like 3 months ago first of all an-…" Cody now became aware of his surroundings. "Phil, where are we going?"  
Punk smiled at Cody through the rearview mirror, "Don't worry Cody, do you really think I'd hurt you?"  
"Uhh, Randy and Teddy wanted me to stay with them at the club." Cody said quietly. Punk's car was now headed full speed for the express way.  
"Hey, they've still got each other they can't be that worried about you." Punk pushed the lock button on the door hoping Cody wouldn't try anything stupid like jumping out of the moving car.  
"B-but, I was having fun I wanted to stay."  
"Don't worry," Punk's smirk grew. "You'll have a lot more fun where we're going."

* * *

**A/n from jessica: again sorry for the confusion. kirbey has already called me a dumbass twice via facebook messanger so go ahead fans of this story...feel free...BRING IT ON! **

**review please! (again i've been forced to call u thirsty tricks)**


	3. He Wants Him For His Body

**A/n from Jessica: aww i love this story and its silliness...for the record, this isnt story doesn't really have a plot, its just kirbey releasing her creative impulses...immaturely of course...yeah, anyway this is whole thing will be a collection of random legacy related stories, if we didnt clarify earlier.**

**Disclaimer: yeah yeah own nothing, blah blah...**

* * *

"Phiiiilllll!" Cody cried. They'd been driving around in the car for what seemed like hours and he wasn't sure Punk knew exactly where they were going.  
"What?" Punk would've never kidnapped Cody had he known what a whiney brat he could be.  
"...I'm bored," Cody still hadn't quite grasped the fact he had been kidnapped. "Can you turn on the radio?"  
"NO! And stop asking that," it was at least the fourth time Cody had asked.  
"Fine," Cody crossed his arms and stared out the window for a few minutes. Punk sighed in relief as this was the quietest Cody had been since they'd gotten into the car. Cody finally broke the silence when he sang, "BECAUSE your love, your love, your love is my drug! Your love, your love, your love!  
"Alright!" Punk shouted, "I'll turn on the radio if you stop singing Ke$ha songs!"  
"But what if that song comes on the radio? Then can I sing along with it?"  
"Yes if you sing quietly," Punk clicked on the radio. This would be an ordeal.

* * *

"I know Ted! Can you shut the hell up for two seconds, please?" Randy snapped at Ted. Ted had been going over the list of every possibility of what could be happening to Cody, from bad possibilities to worse.  
"I was just saying what if that happens?" Ted murmured.  
"I know Ted, but I need to think. I don't know where they would've gone." Randy didn't mean to snap at Ted but he was worried about Cody.  
"Why don't you just call his phone?" Ted asked quietly; he didn't want to disturb Randy's train of thought any more.  
"I doubt he has it but you can try," Randy handed Ted his phone-if Cody was going to pick up anyone's phone calls it would be Randy's. No matter what kind of mood Cody was in he always answered Randy.  
"Hello?" Ted said. "Hey Cody! Me and Randy are looking for you! Where are- are you listening to that one Ke$ha song? Turn it off! I hate Ke$ha! I am not! She's just annoying… Whatever! Turn it off or I'm hanging up… Well then tell Phil to turn it off… Fine then, bye!" Ted hung up the phone.  
"Teddy, was that Cody?" Randy asked calmly.  
"Yeah! Can you believe it? He said I was freak just 'cause I don't like his stupid pop music..." Ted complained.  
"And you hung up on him?" Randy growled. "Without finding out where he was?"  
"Well, when you put it like that…." Ted now remembered why he'd called Cody in the first place.  
"Get him back on the phone. Now!" Randy spat.  
Ted quickly dialed, "Hey Cody, yeah I'm sorry. I love you too… No you don't have to turn it off. I just need to know where you are… That sounds like the Warehouse District… Hello? Hello Cody?... Phil who?"  
Randy rolled his eyes, "Give me the phone."  
"But you're driving," Ted protested.  
"I don't care," Randy pried the phone from Ted's hands. He turned on his viper voice. "Listen Phil I'm going to make this real simple. You can tell me where you're taking _my_ Cody and I can come kick your ass and leave it at that. OR you can let me find you and if I find out you've done anything to Cody I'll kill you… And I DO mean I'll kill you. I think your choice is obvious... Ok then Phil be that way, but we'll find you." Randy hung the phone up. "Did you catch where they were Ted?"  
"I think Cody said they were around that warehouse district place, but you know his sense of direction…" Ted started.  
"We can try there first it's a good start."

* * *

"Get him out of the car," Punk instructed Luke Gallows and Serena.  
They nodded, then began pulling the resisting man out of the backseat of Punk's Hummer. Cody was beginning to grow more suspicious of Punk now that they were actually at their dark windowless destination.  
"Come on Cody, I've taken good care of you so far don't you trust me by now?" Punk asked trying to sound sincere.  
Cody hesitated, "I guess so. But where are we?"  
Punk smiled and opened his arms wide as if presenting some spectacular building, "This, my dear Cody, is your new home!"  
Cody stared at Punk confused, "No… it's not."  
"Yes it is- we even set up a room for you! Luke, Serena, show Cody around his new home!" Punk, climbed back into his car. "I've got a few errands to run."  
Punk's two henchmen nodded then practically dragged Cody into the old forgotten warehouse. Cody blinked as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He looked around-it was a very bland musty room with spider webs and dirt littering the floor for its only decoration. Luke and Serena continued to push him towards the back of the warehouse.  
"Hey guys I appreciate this and all, but I don't think it's really necessary," Cody started. Luke grunted and prodded him towards a large winding staircase. "Uhhh, and Randy and Teddy are going to be pissed at me if I don't come back to them soon, so you see-" Luke grunted again and pushed him up the first step. Cody sighed defeated and finally began walking up the stairs.  
At the top of the stairs was another room similar to the first, adorned with only a single steel table in the middle of the room with a bright light hanging over it. Luke and Serena closed the door behind them and immediately started tugging at Cody's clothes. Luke pulled his shirt over his head as Serena started in on his pants.  
"Whoa!" Cody pulled away from Serena. "I know I'm sexy and all, but I don't roll that way. Sorry."  
Serena continued unexcitedly pulling down Cody's pants, "Punk's orders."  
"Oh," It finally hit Cody. "He wants me for my body! 'Cause I'm a hottie! He calls me shawty..." he said in a sing-songy voice. "He wants to _oomph oomph_ party!" Then the rest of the equation hit him. "I think I really am going to have to go you guys. I need to get back to Randy and Ted." Cody made a break for the door only to realize it was locked.  
The two members of the Straight Edge Society closed in on Cody and finished undressing him. Luke grabbed Cody as Serena grabbed a long rope off the metal table. They bound his hands and feet making sure he couldn't break free from the ropes. Luke picked Cody up and laid him down on his back on the metallic table. Serena then wrapped the rope around him and the table, tying him to the table securely. The two then left leaving Cody to wait helplessly for the return of CM Punk.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: "the 'wants me for my body' song cody sings is trademarked by our friend kelsey. All names, likenesses, logos partaining to this song is copyright and if you use it in a story, write it on your profile, or simply sing it, you must have the expresed written consent of kelsey, kirbey, and myself, jessica"...kelsey forced me to write that...honestly if u wanna use the song, you can. ...but i will worry for your well being...**

**anyway, what will happen? will ted and randy find cody? will punk rape him? STAY TUNED to find out! **

**review plz! (kirbey wants me to call all of you nice readers, 'thirsty tricks' she believes this will motivate you to review...)**


	4. Randy Saves the Day

**A/n from jessica: ok apparently i gotta take over this story cause kirbeys a lazy bum...lemme tell u somethin friend: just cause u get to go party in florida while the rest of is have to stay here SO does not mean you get to laze out on your stories! but like the good lil doormat i am, i was forced to update...so you guys better like it. also: this was my attempt at being funny, i TOLD her i cant do this...but NOOOOOO we gotta make jess write outta her comfort zone!**

**DISCLAIMER: we dont own wwe, legacy, punk, any of tht good stuff...tho we all know i wish we did...**

* * *

"You Guys!" Cody yelled through the door, causing Serena and Gallows to cringe, yet again. "Do you guys have any water? I'm thirsty!"

Serena stood from her place at guarding the door, opening it to their prisoner's room. "No! Now _please_ be quiet!"

Serena slammed the door, sliding down the wall with her head in her hands.

"Well FINE!" Cody screamed, "BE THAT WAY! You just WAIT till' Randy and Ted get here!"

Cody sighed, laying his head back down against the table.

This seriously wasn't fun anymore. Punk was a total jerk, he was now tied to a table, and now he was about to get raped! Plus he hadn't even gotten his comic! That asshole...He just really hoped that Randy and Ted would come save him...

**

* * *

**"Randy you sure you know where you're going?"

"YES Ted! I know where I'm going." Randy answered Ted for the millionth time.

"I'm sorry!" Ted yelled, "I'm just really afraid Randy-what if we don't make it to Cody in time?"

Randy sighed, subconsciously pressing his foot harder on the gas pedal, "We'll get there in time Teddy, don't worry."

* * *

Punk smiled, pulling up to the abandoned warehouse. He was pretty pleased with himself. He had unwavering support from his straight-edge society, two people who would do WHATEVER he asked...he had the use of this old warehouse, a place where no one would ever come looking...and he had the company of his new pet, Cody Rhodes, who would be with him forever, now that he was away from Orton and the million dollar brat.

He smirked evilly, walking the graveled path to the front door, carrying the little black bag he used on Smackdown to shave the head of those who needed straight edge in their lives. Not only would Cody now belong to him, but he would without anymore poisons ever being put into his beautiful body.

Punk opened the door, making his way into the musky, old building. After a while he'd definitely have to move Cody to his home in Chicago; this place was nasty.

"Serena? Luke?" Punk yelled, making his way up the long, winding staircase. "I'm back!"

"Hello Punk." Serena said, picking herself off the floor. "Thank God you're back."

"Why?" Punk asked, handing the little black bag to Luke for later. "He didn't try to get away or anything did he?"

"Worse." Gallows sighed, making his way to the room down the hall reserved for he and Serena.

"IS THAT PUNK?" Cody screamed through the door, startling Punk and Serena, "You better tell him to let me go!"

Serena shut her eyes, reaching up to run a hand across her shaved head, "Punk is this really a wise thing to be doing? I mean, Orton will KILL us if he finds this place, and Rhodes doesn't seem to be everything you said he was..."

Punk shook his head, cutting her off, "No Serena, trust me. No one will ever find this place. Don't worry."

Serena nodded, completely trusting her leader. Punk shooed her down the hall, leaving him to deal with Cody all alone...

* * *

"Randy can't you go faster?" Ted said, wringing his hands together nervously.

"Ted, if I go any faster I'll be breaking the speed limit." Randy said, as calmly as he could manage give the situation. "Do you wanna' go to jail?"

"No! But, I-Randy I'm really scared! What if he does something to Cody? What if he wants to touch his private parts! You said that only me and you were allowed to and if-"

"Ted! TED!" Randy yelled, shaking Ted out of his nervous rambling. "Ok Ted how bout this? Distract yourself; it'll take us maybe ten more minutes to get there, why don't you tell me a story or something...about Cody?"

"Umm..okay." Ted said, leaning back into the seat. "Well, this one time, me and Cody were messing around in the ring...just play-fighting and stuff, when Edge came down the ramp and started talking to us."

"Uh-huh..." Randy said, trying to get Teddy to continue; it was better if he stopped worrying so Randy could focus on getting Cody back.

"Yeah and so he was just talking and stuff...bein nice and telling us how we could fix our moves. And then he just, like snapped and started backing us into the corner, saying how he thought we were pretty and how much he liked us..."

"Yeah..." Randy said, his eyes narrowing. It seems that he'd have to pay Copeland a visit after he finished with Punk.

"Right so, he just kept saying stuff like that...Like how much he'd like us to go back to his hotel room after the show...I tried to tell him we stay with you, but he kept on insisting...just telling us that we _really_ should go back with him."

Randy wasn't liking this story very much. He normally had to swat guys away left and right who wanted at his boys, but he had no idea it was this many people. He'd definitely have to keep a closer eye on them now.

"But then I remembered what you said about Edge and how mean he was to you. So I told him to leave cause' I knew that you wouldn't like it very much...But he wouldn't, and Cody didn't understand that he wasn't a nice person, cause' you know he thinks everyone is..." Ted said, turning to lean the window so he could face Randy.

Randy nodded to keep him going, they were almost there...The warehouse district wasn't too far now...

"...So I asked him nicely, like you always say to, and when he wouldn't leave again I..well..."

"What Teddy?" Randy said, looking from the road to Ted.

"I kinda beat him up.." Ted said sheepishly, looking down at his lap. "I know I shouldn't have Randy, I know! But he kept staring at Cody all weird and I had to something...I mean, what if he wanted to rape him or something?"

Randy smiled, causing Ted to stop rambling, "It's ok Ted, you did good. You protected Cody like you're s'posed to. You did what you thought you should, and saved Cody. Don't worry, babe."

"Randy?" Ted asked, shifting to lean his weight on Randy.

"Hmm?"

"What if we can't save Cody _now_?"

* * *

Punk smirked, loving the fear he saw in Cody's eyes. "What's a matter Cody? Not so big and bad when _I'm_ the one in here, huh?"

Cody turned to face Punk, who was circling him like a predator. "Please...just lemme go! I don't wanna be here anymore. I want Randy."

"Hmm..that's too bad Cody." Punk said, adjusting Cody's binds so he could reach him easier. "You can't have Randy, because you and I are going to have a lot of fun together..."

Cody tensed as Punk ran his hand down his stomach, sliding down further to tease the area around Cody's entrance. "..._A lot_ of fun..."

Serena sighed as she moved away from eavesdropping on what her straight-edge leader was doing. She personally didn't see his value, but if Punk wanted to him, she'd definitely do whatever it took to ensure that Rhodes was his.

The sound of a car's tires on gravel tore Serena from her reverie. Damn! This place was supposed to be secluded! That was the entire allure of it. Making her way towards the front windows, she peered out, freezing when she saw Randy Orton marching towards the door with a purpose.

Running upstairs quickly, she banged on the door to Punk's room loudly, trying desperately to warn him of what was coming.

Punk growled, stopping himself from removing his clothes to glare at the door. "Be right back angel..." He said, giving Cody a quick kiss on the lips as he parted.

"What?" Punk said, stepping into the hallway to face Serena.

"Punk! Orton's here! He-"

Serena jumped as Randy bust through the front door, causing it to crash to the ground loudly.

"PUNK!" Randy yelled, scanning the lower level of the warehouse quickly, "Where are you?"

"Shit..." Punk muttered, running a hand through his dark locks. "Ok. Serena go get Luke. Get him to deal with Orton while I get Cody. You go out the back and start up the car ok?"

Serena nodded, running down the hallway to get her fellow SES member.

Punk ran back into his room, flinching as he clearly heard Randy shouting from downstairs as he tore through the place. "Ok Cody, time to leave."

"What? Why?" Cody asked, struggling while Punk removed his ropes and dressed him quickly, leaving only the binds on his wrists. "Is Randy here?" RAND-!"

"Shut up!" Punk yelled, slapping his hand over Cody's mouth.

Punk listened quietly, waiting for any inclination that Randy was gonna come kill him, hearing only his and Cody's heavy breathing.

Punk sighed as he heard the obvious sounds of a fight, glad that Luke had finally put himself to good use. "Let's go Cody..."

"Wait, no!" Cody said, struggling as Punk attempted to pull Cody out of the room after the noise outside stopped. "RANDY! RANDY!"

Punk smiled, pulling a resisting Cody through the door, looking around to see if Randy had indeed been taken out.

"Come on, Cody. It'll be fun...you can be straight edge too! No drinking or smoking..." Punk said pulling them to the back of the warehouse, towards the exit. "We'll still have promiscuous sex, but that's...o..k..."

Punk trailed off, freezing, as he locked eyes with Randy Orton, visibly seething and blocking their only exit.

He looked around, wondering where his backup was, when Randy laughed. "Looking for Gallows? Please Punk have a little more faith in me...he was almost _too_ easy."

Punk looked from Randy to the door, wondering if he could make run for it if he dropped Cody. "No way..." Randy said, reading his thoughts, "Just give it up..."

Punk growled, dropping Cody in favor of his escape, making a break for the exit. Randy beat him to it, crashing his fist in Punk's face, busting his lip open.

Mounting Punk, he hammered more blows to his face, pushing off once Punk was knocked out and his anger was sated.

Randy turned around, making his way to Cody who was sitting on the ground, trying in vain to remove the ropes around his hands.

"Here ya' go, Coddles..." Randy said, removing the last of the ropes from around Cody's wrists, kissing them as he did.

"Where's Teddy?" Cody asked, looking around frantically for his other lover.

Randy nodded to behind Cody, revealing Ted standing near the room's entrance, looking shyly at the scene in front of him.

"Teddy?" Cody asked, taking hesitant steps toward his partner, "What's a matter? I'm ok! It's all right now!"

Ted smiled wide, relieved that nothing had happened to Cody, and threw his arms open, Cody running into them immediately. "I was...so..scared!" Ted said, kissing Cody between words. "I'm SO sorry Codes; I never shoulda let you go off with him!"

"No Teddy, it was my fault; I was so stupid!" Cody said, kissing back as Ted sat him on the ground. "I have to listen to you and Randy all the time now."

"Come on boys..." Randy said, taking hold of each of his lovers' hands. "Let's get out of here..."

* * *

**A/n from Jess: ok theres smex in the next chapter just so u know...cody has to thank them! haha yay!**

_A/n from Kirbey: Aight so I quit in the middle of a story, so sue me! but luckily for you people we have two people so here is my first attempt to ween Jessica on to writing comedy so she can take over writing my stories._


	5. What Cody Wants

**A/n from Jessica: ok so sorry for the lack of updates, but w/my internet being taken away from me, (gee thanks mom!) being on vacation, (for the record: DON'T go to Michigan voluntarily) and kirbey bein busy too, (for the life of me idk why she does both marching band AND tennis, but ehh) we have had zero time to update anything.**

**Good news is, I felt like writing randomly and kirbey has been workin on her randiase story, (oh and it's hilarious!)**

**Anyway, so here's the sexy finale of the first little legacy tale. More good news, kirb has gotten a brilliant idea for a new story (thnks to me!) and her writing ISNT over! Yayy! **

**DISCLAIMER: don't own-we have nothing to do w/ the WWE. Even if we totally wish we could take over as the writing staff. (Definitely more miz and teddy. And maybe a naked baby oil grudge match b/w Johnny and randy or two :P)**

**WARNING: yes there is indeed hot 3 some legacy sex. Didn't you people read the summary? Pay attention folks!**

* * *

"Teddy It's…mmph…okay, I'm fine!"

Randy smirked as he and his boys made their way back to the hotel room. During the entire car ride Ted had apologized over and over for letting Cody run off with Punk and had been trying to make it up to him. But apparently a quickie in the backseat hadn't been enough-Ted was still determined to prove his love for him.

"No way Cody. I'm gonna'…show you…just how… much...I love you." Ted said, kissing Cody in between words.

Randy ran the keycard through the slot in the door, trying to ignore the tell-tale signs of his boys making out. As much as he had tried to be strong and supportive for Ted, that entire car ride to the warehouse had been hell on his nerves; Randy had never been more scared in his entire life. And as much as he'd love to join in on his boys' fun, he really just needed to rest.

Randy plopped down on the bed, his sore muscles relaxing instantly. He closed his eyes, trying to ease away the overwhelming stress he'd felt while Cody had been in danger. And on top of that, now he'd have to deal with crap from Vince for kicking the ass of one of his biggest stars. He wasn't too worried-McMahon knew what would happen if anyone messed with Ted or Cody. At most he'd just get a slap on the wrist anyway.

Randy was brought out of his reverie by feather-light kisses being placed on his stomach. Randy opened his eyes coming face to face with two sets of beautiful azure eyes and twin smiles.

"What is it boys?" Randy asked as they began massaging different spots on his body, melting away the tension there.

"Well Randy…" Cody began hesitantly, ducking his head as though what he was about to say might get him into trouble. "Ted and I were thinking…you rescue us from so many problems and protect us so much…and we've never really thanked you for that. I mean _really_ thanked you, like whole-heartedly. So…we thought maybe we'd repay you…show you just an ounce of the thanks you deserve."

Ted looked up from nuzzling Randy's neck, "Yeah. So let us do all the work tonight baby. You just sit back and relax."

Ted leaned back on his haunches and began taking off Cody's clothes, both of them hovering over Randy. Cody initiated a kiss between the two, letting Ted ravish his mouth completely as he slipped his tongue into Cody's warm mouth, breaking the kiss only long enough to get Ted's shirt off his body.

Randy licked his lips, enjoying the view of his boys making out. He'd never get tired of seeing Ted and Cody together, of seeing the unconditional love between the two.

Ted broke the kiss, gently biting Cody's bottom lip as he pulled away. He nodded his head towards Randy, silently conveying a message to Cody. Nodding back at him and smiling widely, Cody leaned forward, pressing his body weight against Randy as he began kissing him like he had with Ted.

Randy kissed back, his tongue immediately searching for Cody's as he mapped the inside of Cody's mouth thoroughly. He reached up, running his hand through Cody's dark locks, growling as Cody ground his body against Randy's jean clad groin. He moved his hands down to settle on Cody's waist, rubbing the soft tan skin along his sides.

Breaking the kiss, Randy looked up seeing Ted ridding himself of his clothes, stepping out of his jeans to reveal his painfully hard member.

"Forget your underwear Teddy?"

Ted smiled in response, getting on the bed to Randy's left. "…Maybe."

Cody leaned up from sucking on Randy's neck, reaching to take off his shirt. "Mmmph…too many clothes…way too many clothes."

Ted stopped Cody as he began unbuttoning Randy's jeans, leaning to whisper in Cody's ear. His face lit up instantly, plump lips pulling up into a devious smirk.

Keeping eye contact with Randy all the while, he leaned down, hovering over the prominent bulge in Randy's pants, slowly easing down the zipper with his teeth.

Randy held back the urge to buck up as Cody began mouthing Randy's member through his briefs, adding to the obvious wet spot there. Sensing his resolve slipping, Ted pulled Cody away, removing Randy's pants and underwear in one swift movement. Cody dove in immediately, eager to show his love to Randy.

He began licking Randy's cock, savoring the salty taste that he had come to love. He moved his tongue all across his member, paying special attention to the head as he lapped up the precum steadily coming from it.

Satisfied that he was becoming to come undone, Cody took Randy's member fully into his mouth, ignoring his gag reflex as Randy's thick length hit the back of his throat. Randy ground his teeth together, trying not to give in and completely face-fuck Cody.

Nudging Cody over, Ted hovered over Randy as well, moving to suck and lap at Randy's balls while Cody continued sucking Randy's dick, bobbing his head up and down slowly. Feeling both of their mouths on him, Randy thrust his hips up into Cody's warm mouth, not being able to control himself anymore. Cody opened his mouth wider, allowing Randy to fuck his mouth as Ted nibbled at Randy's sack, knowing it drove the older man wild.

Ted paused, leaning back on his haunches, admiring the view of Randy thrusting into Cody's mouth, his generous length moving past those beautiful pink lips. He trailed a hand down his body, tweaking a nipple like he liked as it went, taking his hard member into his hand, lazily stroking it as he watched Cody pull his kiss-abused lips off Randy with a wet pop.

Ted closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of a particular stroke that had his entire body shaking with desire. Releasing a breathy moan, Ted looked back to his lovers, blushing to discover they were both staring back at him with lusty, hooded gazes.

"Don't stop," Cody urged, leaning away from Randy's dick. "You look hot Teddy."

Raising an eyebrow at his younger boyfriend, Ted continued, slowly running his hand up and down his cock, much to his surprise, loving this exhibitionist side of him.

Following Ted's movements with a fierce glare, Randy growled pulling Ted on top of him, kissing him fiercely. The two dueled for dominance, tongues battling, hands groping soft tan skin and hard muscles…only tearing apart from each other to notice that their third seemed left out. Pulling Cody to straddle on top of him, Randy kissed their youngest member, softer and less rough than with Ted, but with just as much passion behind it.

Cody kissed downwards, leaving love bites and sloppy red marks in his wake. He licked his way down Randy's body, lapping at the firm abdominals and stomach. Stilling his work, Cody raised his head from Randy's stomach, mouth open in a silent scream as Ted thrust two wet digits into Cody's heat.

Releasing little moans of pleasure, Cody pushed back on Ted's fingers, desperate to get them deeper into his body. "Mmmm…Please Teddy, need more."

Ted shoved his fingers in deeper, scissoring and curling them upward to search for Cody's sweet spot. Just a little deeper and… "Oh! Teddy right there! Ohhhh right there!" Ted obliged, pushing that spot deep inside Cody that would make him forget everything but how to moan.

"Ok that's enough." Randy said, pulling Cody up parallel with him and off of Ted's fingers. With a whine, Cody sat over Randy's waist, just hovering over his cock. Sheathing his dick in warm heat, Cody slowly lowered himself onto Randy, the burn a little more intense then normal.

Mouth open and eyes closed, Cody urged Randy on, wiggling a bit to get himself settled. Placing his hands on Randy's shoulders, he met his thrusts, moving himself down onto Randy's dick.

"Uhh! Randy so good…so big." He rode him for all he was worth, little whines and whimpers of bliss escaping his lips.

"Cody," Ted said, appearing behind his lover. "You ready?" Cody nodded quickly, breathing deeply to prepare him. Moving as slow as he could Ted pushed himself into Cody's already thoroughly stuffed hole, easing in gently so as not to tear his boy.

"Wait, wait wait!" Cody said his eyes closed tight in pain. He took a deep breath, trying to will away the pain of being filled completely by his two lovers. "Ok. You can move now."

Placing light kisses along Cody's neck and shoulders, Ted thrust up into Cody, moving with Randy to find the most pleasure in each other.

Thrusting in tandem with Ted, Randy thrust into Cody, the unbearable tight heat nearly suffocating him. "Damn, I'm not gonna' last much longer boys."

"I'm right…mmph…with you Rand." Ted said, kissing along Cody's neck as he rode the both of them even harder, determined to make them come. Reaching down to stroke Cody, Ted came with a yell, milking his orgasm as much as he could.

Thrusting into Ted's fist, Cody came as well, the double stimulation of his prostate being stabbed by both Ted and Randy's impressive lengths coupled with Ted jerking him off to much for him.

Seeing stars behind his lids, Randy came as well, Cody's tight heat tearing one of the most powerful orgasms of his life from him.

Slipping off of Ted and Randy's softening dicks, Cody leaned forward, collapsing into Randy's arms as he came down from his intense post orgasmic high.

"Teddy, will ya' clean me up?" Cody asked, motioning to all of the cum stuck to his abs. Rolling his eyes, Ted crawled over to Cody, lapping at his abs like a cat.

"Ya' know Randy: I think I might have to get into trouble a lot more…" Cody said, trailing a finger along Randy's bicep. "Can we do that more often?"

"Yeah," Ted said, rolling over to lie at Randy's other side. "That was awesome."

Randy smiled pulling Cody closer to him almost protectively. After the day they'd had he'd probably never let Cody out of his sight again.

"And hey!" Cody said, sitting up. "That bastard-hole never gave me a comic! Randy you need to beat him up again!"

Randy rolled his eyes as Cody began another monologue about the awesomeness of Spiderman, Ted already asleep at his left.

Well if it's what his boy wanted, he'd be sure to give it to him.

* * *

**A/n from Jessica: ok I guess kirb is taking over reigns for this story? Idk that kid can't ever make up her mind. There will be more legacy tales though so stay tuned!**

**ALSO: new fxf prompt for you guys: ok so kirbey and I were talking about how almost every wrestler is in love with Chris Jericho. Think I'm lying? Let's take a look shall we? Miz and both John's (Morrison and Cena) always talk to him on twitter, him and edge are lovers—uhh **_**friends**_**- on raw, he sang karaoke with cm punk, plus randy went on a fricken date w/him! (inception ftw!)  
anyway so we were talking about that and had an idea of doing a story where each chapter was someone w/Jeri. So here's where you come in!**

**Send us your ideas for possible one shots with Chris and other people. Name anything! Who he's with, where, in what situation, you want it rough? Soft? Like angst? Maybe you want it to be silly fluff, maybe you specifically want me to write it, maybe you want kirbey to do it; whatever you want! Only request that its someone understandable- please no one like hornswoggle or koslov. Oh and no divas! I love smoochy but I could never write it.**

**Anyway: you have to get involved guys! send us pm's, reviews, whatever you want. Just get your ideas to us! There cant be a story if you guys don't tell us what you want! **

**Xoxo,**

**Fangirlxfantasies!**


End file.
